Desert Sands: Wait For Me
by pilotdesu
Summary: The redhead boy had been all alone in a small deserted room, and the constant pain in his chest grew until the arrival of a shinobi mended his heart. DeiGaa YAOI oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Mastah Kishi-sama.

**Warning! Mature **because of molestation of a poor helpless lil cute redhead who is in denial

Gaara: I am not!

...and because it is **YAOI or BOYXBOY! Don't read if you'll be offended! No Flaming!**

Deidei:

Desert Sands: Wait For Me 

Wait for me...

The little boy was alone. All alone in a small deserted room with one round window overlooking the village. Silence was his only companion and it greeted him with an embrace of cool air and emptiness. There was this constant pain in his heart; uncontrollable emotions flared up and it hurt so much that he grasped the front of his shirt, doubled over and choked out a sob. The moonlight kissed the child's skin bronze and cast shadows of monsters and deformed figures on the rock walls that surrounded him. The child sat upright in the center of that very room, legs crossed, and head hung forward as though trying to hide from view, toying with his own fingers.

It was a cool night. One could hear the winds begging entrance into the warmth of desert havens; it commenced its angry howl when given opposition of sturdy buildings, and soon diminished into a gentle breeze, whistling a sharp pitch into the silence of the night. The child bit his lip; a shiny red coated his tongue.

Two dark, cloaked figures silently entered into seemingly deserted shelter. One was big bodied and laid quietly on the floor, back pitifully hunched; whereas the other was younger and had a tall slender figure with light-blonde hair tied up and loose down to the shoulders. Both glanced about the windowless entrance hall in silence; this was not what the two shinobis had been expecting; it was so easy…. Inspecting the place, the blonde remarked softly the house grimy with filth and debris; the other merely shifted on the spot, and grunted as though in agreement. The blonde walked forward slowly, the soles of his shoes scraping the stone floor slightly and abruptly stopped. A muffled choke. The wind howling nosily outside. Silence.

"…"

As dark as it was, moonlight poured through the window of a large circular room down a short hallway. The blonde felt his feet approach the room on their own accord. His eyes adjusted to the moonlight that poured in generous amounts from the round window.

"…who?"

His eyes were transfixed on the small figure curled in the center and as if on cue, the child turned his head shyly yet cautiously. Glowing green orbs like shards of ice gazed up at the blonde. On impulse, the blonde licked his dry lips. He groaned in the back of his throat and walked slowly forward; the boy quickly scooted back towards the window, whimpering. How vulnerable and innocent the child looked! A smile formed spontaneously on the blonde's face; he grinned wider when he finally got a better look at the child's face, which was once concealed by shadow. The child had blazing red hair, which was dulled by the moonlight, and his face was so innocent, rather pale but cute nevertheless. What was even more tempting was the fact the boy was all alone, sitting and whimpering, all frightened. One thing was running through the blonde's head: Yummy

"Why are you all alone, un?"

The shinobi mused idly, hand tugging at his blonde locks and intrigued at the boy who looked incredulously up at him. Incomprehension flashed over the child's face but he refused to let his guard down to the stranger; his hands were held out in front of him, eyes fearful and body shaking.

"Hmm…what's your name?"

Silence.

"…G-Gaara…"

A smirk.

Dancing shadows rollicked on the walls as the blonde glided forward and silently kneeled before the frightened child. The darkness had turned the window into a mirror in which their reflections mingled and then it was as though the moonlight was extinguished for the room was devoured by darkness. No one could see the sly grin the blonde bore on his face as he leaned in close.

"Deidara… let the child be."

The big-bodied one managed to enter the room swiftly and without disturbance slightly startling the blonde shinobi. His dark features masked his concern for the child, if he had any at all. The child's fearful eyes gazed past Deidara's shoulder to the large monster encased in a cloak of red clouds. Deidara pouted in dismay but tilted Gaara's face up and leaned closer so they could feel each other's breath on one another's cheek. Gaara struggled and using his tiny little hands, pushed at his bonds; Deidara only smirked.

"Ah… please stop…!"

Oh but Gaara didn't want the blonde stranger to stop. For the first time, he felt warmth and the pain in his chest was dulled. This new feeling had clouded his thoughts, making him confused but it felt good; he didn't want it to go away. Deidara pulled Gaara closer by the waist with his other arm and nuzzled against the little one's shoulder. Gaara leaned forward a little, flushed and apparently a little out of it. Little hands clutched at the fabric of the blonde's cloak, head buried against his chest. Now Deidara wasn't so sure if the little one was enjoying this particular treatment but then again, at the moment he did have the cute, innocent, little boy wiggling and whimpering in his grasp. Him? Complain? Not at all.

"Oh my… you're bleeding."

With one hand tugging lightly at the little boy's flaming red hair, Deidara moved so he could better examine the child's bleeding lip; Gaara moved his head away, sucking on the bottom lip. Deidara suppressed a moan before grabbing Gaara's face to his own and tracing the boy's lip with the tip of his tongue. He lapped up the coppery liquid, and Gaara winced and dipped his head back, panting slightly.

"Deidara… you heard me before so don't make me repeat."

There was a deadly tone in the way the larger shinobi spoke those words yet Deidara paid no heed, instead turned so Gaara and himself were both facing the shinobi in the doorway. Deidara grinned and cupped the younger one's face with his hands.

"But Sasori-danna! Doesn't he look adorable? Can't I keep him?"

"Deidara! Are you trying to get on my nerves?"

The grin on Deidara's face disappeared and turned immediately into a frown of disapproval. Deidara shifted his weight on one arm and placed the boy on the floor in front of him. Leaning against the younger one so that their foreheads were pressed against each other, he again cupped the boy's cheeks with both hands. Gaara gasped as he felt something wet on both his cheeks and tried to move away but was held down. There were tongues on the stranger's hands! Gaara whimpered and tears started to flow as he bit his lip once again. The tongues licked his skin and salty tears as they pleased; Gaara stood there frozen allowing this stranger to touch him, eyes closed and entire body shaking. He felt the blonde close in and whisper into his ear.

"Wait for me."

And Deidara closed the distance between them.

Gaara gasped upon the intrusion, and felt nauseous as the stranger's tongue danced with his own. His eyes welled up with tears, and whimpered with discomfort, which only fueled the blonde's lust for him. Deidara leaned in more, tasting and remembering every cavern in the boy's mouth, savoring the sweet taste of innocence that he once had. The boy was flawless and pure, and the delicious taste of innocence was addicting like a drug that Deidara couldn't get rid of. The other shinobi made a noise between a growl and a hiss and immediately slammed one side of his body hard to receive the blonde's attention. Deidara smirked as he glanced up at his master, licking his full lips and tasting the innocence that still lingered there. The two shinobis' eyes locked immediately in intense tension neither glancing away. Gaara gasped and went limp, trying to grasp consciousness and the event that just befell him. His head was spinning and his stomach churned; oh he needed to lie down. Whimpering brought Deidara out of his fierce gaze, and he immediately brought the younger close in a warm loving embrace, though his desires tempted him to do so much more. Taking in the scent of earth, sweat, and tears, the two remained in that close position. The moonlight flooded the room and caught the shinobi's hair to a glistening golden color, and the younger's into a flaming hue... It was playing with fire…yet the two completed the other and neither minded the closeness. The big-bodied one looked on in silence and with a grunt, shifted, and exited the room.

Gaara listened to the stranger's heartbeat falling into rhythm with his own and felt rather content. Murmuring inaudible words, he leaned closer and buried his head into the bosom of the blonde who cocked his head and smiled sadly. The redhead fell asleep to the stroking of the other's hands upon his head and back, drifting into the first of pleasant dreams.

----

The boy had been all alone. All alone in a small deserted room with one round window overlooking the village… he had awoken long after the blonde and his mysterious companion had left and at first sadly thought the events of the night were simple from a dream. Yet he tasted the shinobi upon his lips and knew it was true. His head swam with questions that were left unanswered and he continued to sit there as the chilly desert air hit his skin. The pain in his chest wasn't completely gone yet it felt dull and needing of the warmth the stranger gave him. Biting his lip, Gaara just stared out of that little room, at the doorway as though hoping to see a tall dark figure dressed in a cloak of red clouds and darkness, walking forward and embracing him once more.

((owari))

Nyah disregard any spelling errors or grammatical errors for English is not my first language and note that this was my first official Naruto fan fiction If I continue, it'll become a long rant and that won't be good. Don't you love the irony? Deidara thinks Gaara is flawless but look what happened! D8 poor Gaara! ((huggle)) The big-bodied one of course refers to Sasori in his puppet. This story hints another reason that Deidara went to capture Gaara later in the manga.  
**R&R**!


End file.
